


[Podfic] turn your heart into a temple of fire

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Self-Discovery, Teen Romance, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: The time has come to turn your heart into a temple of fire. Your essence is gold hidden in dust. To reveal its splendor, you need to burn in the fire of love. ~RumiOne day Yuri Plisetsky pulls a half-djinn from a frozen lake in the middle of Russia. After that, everything changes.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[Podfic] turn your heart into a temple of fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [turn your heart into a temple of fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999115) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



> I got this story as a secret Santa gift and couldn't have been any happier. Thats why when I wanted to make another Yuri!!! On Ice poetic I immediately turned to this one.  
> I really hope I pronounced your username alright, if not please do tell me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

The woods outside his grandfather’s cabin are huge, stretching for thousands of miles in every direction, an arm of the massive boreal forest which covers every part of the only world Yuri has ever known. In spring, the woods are filled with birdsong and pollen; in summer with whispering green leaves and running deer; in the fall with crisp frost and ermine changing their fur from sandy brown to purest white. 

In the winter, though, the woods are bare and stark, full of ice and snow, and it’s then that Yuri loves them best.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1so5B_sdhwMRr05XPhGJ2vsO9-EbQ6h1y/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check out the original and zjofierose's other works and leave lots of love!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke


End file.
